greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Big E Langston def. Finn Balor (KOTR 2017)
celebrating winning the World Heavyweight Championship due to a shocking betrayal towards Finn Balor]] Big E Langston def. Finn Balor to win the World Heavyweight Championship (Last Man Standing) '''Results' It has come down to this, one man wants to solidify his dominance on Smackdown Live while the other man embraces his "demons" to further his thirst for vengeance, but a shocking betrayal has changed everything. Finn Balor, entering as "The Demon King" for the first time since WrestleMania, had his eyes set on settling the score and finally putting down Langston for good but Big E was not going down without a fight. After brushing off the "good luck" from his former friend Xavier Woods backstage, "The Master of the Five Count" stormed into San Juan with a thirst of his own, blood. Incorporating steel steps, steel chairs and the concrete floor near the announce desk, both Balor and Langston were hellbent on destroying one another. After giving everything he had, Big E was on the verge of falling to "The Demon" but the sudden and shocking appearance of Karl Anderson changed everything when he pushed Balor from the top rope and hit a Cutter on his best friend and watched on as Langston hit one final "Big Ending" to force the referee to count out Balor and win his first World Heavyweight Championship. Why Karl? Why? Preview In a match that has been brewing ever since Big E injured Finn Balor two months ago in a parking lot, the World Heavyweight Champion will finally get his chance at revenge when he defends the World Title against the "Master of the Five Count" Before Episode 46 of Smackdown Live, Big E brutally attacked Balor from behind in the parking lot, culminating with a massive power-bomb through a windshield of a nearby limo. This act left the World Heavyweight Champion out of commission for nearly 3 months due to his previously reported injuries being worse than imagined. A few months later on the return episode of Smackdown Live, the leader of the "Balor Club" returned, more focused and determined to get his hands on the man responsible for his absence - Big E - but Smackdown General Manager Ric Flair was not having a main event of this level given away for free and he initially denied Balor's request to fight Big E but that wasn't stopping the massive superstar from leaving his mark by attacking Balor from behind once again and hitting two massive Big Endings, further infuriating the champion. Now the match has been set... News broke via Twitter that the match has been made official by management. On Episode 49 of Smackdown Live, Balor received a little payback on Langston when he attacked the Big Man following his match and laid down the law given by Flair that it will now be Finn Balor. Big E. the World Heavyweight Title in a Last-Man-Standing Match! Can Balor exact his revenge? Or will the power of Big E prove to be too much and we will see the crowning of a new World Heavyweight Champion? Find out when King of the Ring airs on YouTube.com/2KEPGamesSVR Category:2017 Category:Pay-Per-Views Category:WWE King of the Ring Category:Smackdown Live Category:Finn Balor Category:Big E Category:World Heavyweight Championship Category:Big E Langston